


the impossible possible

by shujiverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst? IDK, Best friends Yeonbinkai that doesn't give a shit on their friends that fights, Cocky Kang Taehyun yeah, Enemies to Lovers, Just shitty Taegyu fighting, Loud Beomgyu wbk, M/M, Swear Words, fluff probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujiverse/pseuds/shujiverse
Summary: "Stare to each other's eyes for 10 seconds. If no one looks away, both of you don't feel anything to each other."It was supposed to be a success for the both enemies, if it wasn't Taehyun's lips to be awfully looking soft that Beomgyu had to stare at it instead.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 45





	the impossible possible

“What the hell are you wearing?”

  
  
Beomgyu snorted. “A sweater, obviously?”

  
  
“Yes I know, but what’s with the text?” his nosy best friend asked.

  
  
If you are asking what Beomgyu is wearing, it’s a red sweater _like those Christmas designs_. It looks almost plain when you would glance from it in front, and you would not notice that there is something written on the back.

  
  
He smirked, “And what about it?” he stood up from his chair and walked around the room like he is an innocent child who doesn’t know where he is. Soobin sighed.

  
  
“You are literally wearing that red Christmas-like sweater of yours-“

  
  
“Hey!” Beomgyu turned around with his hands on his hips. “Don’t you ever call this sweater like that!”

  
  
“-well yeah. It’s okay to wear that but why the hell does it say ‘ _Kang Taehyun, if you see this I hate you so much!_ ’? Is that really necessary, Beomgyu?”

  
  
The shorter guy stopped walking and walked back to his seat while pouting. “You sound like a mom scolding his child who did something stupid.”

  
  
He released a loud ‘ouch!’ when Soobin flicked his head. “Idiot, because you are stupid! I am like your mom here duh.”

  
  
Beomgyu frowned, “We are literally 3 months apart!”

  
  
“Then prove it. You are like mentally 5 years old!”

  
  
\--

  
  
"Taehyun-ah!" the giggly and happy voice made Taehyun turn around from what he is doing. He was fixing what's inside his bag, because _you never know who'll attack you once you enter school._

"Yeah?" he answered as he turned around. He saw Hueningkai and Yeonjun walking towards his, giggly and they seem happy. He figured out that Kai was the one who called him, because there is _no way Yeonjun hyung called him with that voice because he's-_

_He's blushing?_

Once Kai and Yeonjun arrived at his side, he grabbed Yeonjun and smirked at him. 

Poor Yeonjun, you know you can't get out when it's Taehyun and Kai with you. 

"W-what?" 

Taehyun poked his hyung's cheeks while smiling devilishly. "Why are you blushing?" 

Yeonjun removed Taehyun's rough and cold (but deep insidr him it's really soft and warm) hand from his cheek and glared at him. 

"I am not blushing, dumbass. It's uh- hot? Yeah, it's hot!" he pretended to wipe away _sweat_ from his face when there is literally nothing. 

Yeonjun's bad at lying. 

Like literally bad. 

_It's literally super cold!? We are wearing our jackets and here's Yeonjun hyung saying it's hot? Can't he lie better than that?_

Taehyun quietly tapped Yeonjun's shoulder before grabbing Kai's arm to hug it. "Let's just pretend we believe you, hyung." 

He shoved Kai with him, giggling with him while walking inside the school. 

He could hear Yeonjun's 'Yah!' 'Wait for me!' 'I am your hyung yet you're leaving me alone!' 

_"That's Kang Taehyun right?"_

_"Yeah, I didn't knew he was this handsome."_

_"The one with him and the one he left was also handsome!"_

_"But too bad he's in a beef with who."_

_"I heard they are in the same class!"_

_"You're telling me he's in the same class as Choi Beomgyu!?"_

Taehyun stopped on his tracks, making poor Hueningkai stop too. 

_Fuck it, seems like my day is ruined hearing that idiot's name._

He is literally done with them. Everyday, he hears gossips from everyone, and he completely ignored it. But it's different from now, those gossips are from the same level as him, and they are literally in the _junior's building._

"My my my, I can't believe your beef with Beomgyu reached here." Yeonjun appeared beside them, hands on his waist while glaring at the students. 

The girls were taken aback and immediately went inside their rooms in embarrassment.

"Why are they making gossips now? It reached the junior level already. Taehyun, did you do something again?" the older asked. Taehyun sighed.

He didn't do anything. 

But he is sure that _he_ did. 

_Choi fucking Beomgyu, what the hell did you do?_

_\--_

"Look who's here!" as Taehyun entered the room, a very _annoying_ sing-song voice was heard. He immediately knew who it was, without even glancing to take a look. 

He sat on his chair and placed his bag in front of him. "Shut up and stop being so fucking loud." 

The older laughed, clearly enjoying what Taehyun is saying. 

"Have you seen what's on my back, _babe?_ " 

He slammed both of his arms on his desk and glared at Beomgyu while on his feet.

"Can you fucking shut up, Beomgyu? Firstly, you are now getting so annoying and loud. Second, I don't care whatever is written on your back because _I don't fucking care._ Lastly, stop calling me 'babe' because I hate it."

Taehyun was sure to remark and say the last word sharply to warn the older. 

He saw Beomgyu pout his lips and sat down on his chair beside Soobin. 

\--

"You're so childish, Beomgyu." Soobin laughed as he sat on his chair. He harshly removed his sweater and shoved it into his bag.

Beomgyu crossed both of his arms and frowned. "I made that sweater to make fuss about it and make Taehyun embarrassed!" he sighed. "I guess he heard the gossips but that's nothing when he didn't see what I did!" 

"Why are you so sad and mad about it?" 

Beomgyu froze, trying to digest what Soobin told him. 

_Am I... mad?_

Beomgyu slapped Soobin's arm earning a whine from him. "Stop it, hyung. You're not helping." 

_Kang Taehyun, I fucking hate you so much! I hope you fucking know it._

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a day before I started this because I fucking forgot about it KSKSKS. See you on the next chapter ♡


End file.
